Pervy Propositions and Dirty Dreams
by dirtytalkingjasper
Summary: After a nasty break-up, Edward Cullen spends the evening propping up the bar at his cousin's wedding. The sexy, confident barman there shows him a little of his world and a night that Edward won't forget.


**PLEASE NOTE VOTING DATES FOR DTJ HAVE CHANGED:**

Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting August 30 - Sept. 13, 2011

Winners Announced by Sept. 16, 2011

_MAKE SURE YOU'RE SIGNED UP FOR **AUTHOR ALERTS** TO GET VOTING REMINDERS AND DETAILS. VOTING INFORMATION WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON OUR PROFILE ONCE VOTING IS OPEN._

* * *

><p><span>Pervy Propositions and Dirty Dreams<span>

"Fucking women!" I mumbled, as I downed half of my beer. They could all go to hell, as far as I was concerned. I was done. Finished. Never again would I put myself out there to be humiliated and crushed by the fairer sex. I snorted loudly. Fairer sex? There was nothing fucking fair about what she did to me!

I scowled, as I watched the scene unfolding across the bar from me. The usual suspects were there; a pretty girl, scantily clad in a short skirt and tight fitting top, flirting shamelessly with an unsuspecting guy. I wanted to shout over to him, tell him not to trust her, tell him they were all the same; lying, scheming, good for nothing... Well, you got the picture.

My name is Edward Cullen and I have just been shit on from a great height by my beautiful, and I now realized, incredibly unfaithful girlfriend of two years. To make matters worse, I was currently sitting alone at my cousin's wedding, which my mother forced me to attend, watching the happy couple celebrate their blissful union.

Ugh!

I took another long drink, trying to capture that numb feeling that was presently just beyond my grasp.

How the fuck had I ended up here?

I'd tried to get out of it, but my mom insisted that I be here for their 'big day'. It wasn't that I didn't love my cousin, and under any other circumstances, I'd be more than happy to be celebrating his marriage to the love of his life. But not today. Today all I wanted to do was to drown in a sea of beer and forget all about her.

Kate.

Even thinking her name made me want to hurl. I signaled the barman to bring me a refill and went back to wallowing in self-pity. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced up just far enough to see long, red fingernails against my black shirt. That was all I needed to see; I shrugged her hand off and spoke without even looking at her.

"Sorry. Not interested." My voice was cold and left her in no doubt about my feelings.

"Ass," she muttered and stalked off.

"Whatever," I snarked. Couldn't she see I was in no mood for socializing?

I looked up, impatiently wondering where my beer had got to. The barman was now watching me, a curious look on his face as he flipped the top off my bottle and slid it towards me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh, nothing much." He smiled lazily at me as he spoke. "I was just wondering why you dismissed the hottest woman here tonight, no offense to the bride, without even so much as looking at her. Are you gay?"

I snorted and nearly choked on the mouthful of beer I'd just taken.

"Hell no, I'm not gay!"

"You sure? That was one fine piece of ass you just turned down. I mean, Rosalie Hale doesn't come on to just anybody, man."

Rosalie Hale?

Wow. Word of my new single status must have spread like wild fire. I wondered how she got an invite. I must remember to talk to my cousin about who he mixes with. She was one of Kate's crowd and I guessed she wasn't averse to chasing after her friends cast-offs. Well, too fucking bad, because I was well and truly off the market. Maybe I would have been flattered by the attention at one time, but not now. She was like a carbon copy of Kate, they all were, and I'd already been down that route. So, no thanks.

"Look, I'm not fucking gay, ok?" My voice was getting louder and he held his hands up and backed away a little. Ok, so there'd been a couple of 'incidents' in high school, but I put that down to boys just experimenting. Obviously.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I was just curious, is all."

I glared at him for a bit, until he turned to serve two guys who'd just come up to the bar. They were all decked out in tuxes, so I guessed they were members of the wedding party. I didn't recognize either of them so they must have been on the bride's side. As my temper cooled down, I began to feel I'd behaved a bit shitty towards the barman. I was sitting at his bar after all, and he was just making conversation, just doing his job.

Fuck. When did I become such a touchy motherfucker?

I waited until he was done serving and eventually caught his eye again. He walked over to me, somewhat warily this time. I sighed, rubbing my hand across my forehead.

"Look, I'm sorry for being such an asshole, man. It's just been a shitty fucking day. Let me buy you a drink as a way of me apologizing." I tried to look as sincere as I could, and he finally cracked a smile.

"Sure. I'll have a shot of tequila. Care to join me?"

"Why the fuck not?" I smiled for the first time today, albeit a small one. Getting drunk alone sucked, at least now I had someone to watch me do it, maybe even keep me company for a little while. I ignored the fact that it was part of his job description to keep the customers happy; a few more drinks and I wouldn't fucking care.

I watched, fascinated as he prepared two shots on the bar. I was already slightly buzzed and it didn't take much to capture my attention. My eyes followed his long fingers as they laid out the salt, deftly cut two pieces of lime and laid it all out between us.

"Ready?" he asked, smirking at me. I snapped my gaze away from his hands and up to his face.

"Yep. After you."

He raised his hand to his mouth, flicked his tongue out to wet the back of it and sprinkled it with salt, keeping his eyes on me all the time. After licking at the salt, he tipped his shot back and I watched him swallow down the fiery liquid, following it by sucking deeply on the lime. I found the whole scene strangely erotic. Huh! Must be drunker than I thought. I shook my head to clear it and saw he was smirking at me again, a knowing look on his face.

"What now?" I asked, still a little pissy.

"Nothing." He chuckled slightly. "Make sure when you suck it, you run your tongue right along the edge to get all the juice."

I blinked at him, my mouth hanging open a little. What the fuck did he just say?

"The lime," he said, laughing this time.

"Oh, of course. I fucking knew that."

"Just do the shot."

I wet my hand, poured on the salt, licked it and downed my shot, making sure to look at the cocky-as-shit barman as I sucked hard on my lime. I didn't know what game he was playing, but I was sure I could play it just as well. Wait, what? Must stop drinking.

He grinned at me and held out his hand.

"I think we should be on a first name basis after that, don't you? Jasper Whitlock."

"Edward Cullen," I replied, shaking his hand and noting how smooth it was for a man. Oh God. I've only been off women for one day and now I'm thinking about some guy's hands. Kate has fucking ruined me!

"So, Edward," Jasper began as he cleared away our shot glasses. "Bride or Groom?"

"Groom. He's my cousin."

"Well, if you're family, why aren't you over celebrating with them?" It was a fair question, I guessed.

"I'm not in the mood," I replied curtly.

"Ok then. Care to explain why you just turned down the one girl in here that every man would like to fuck?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not you too, Jasper? Don't do it man, they're all the same. She'll chew you up and spit you out." My voice had got its hard edge back and my happy buzz from the tequila was starting to fade.

"Ok, every man except me. She's not my type," he smiled to himself. "So, I take it you have women problems?"

"How astute of you," I shot back. "I had women problems. I don't anymore."

"Oh?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I'm done with them. No more women for me," I said, pointing at my chest as I did so.

I noticed him perk up slightly at that bit of information, but my fuzzy brain was unable to register why that might be.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, as he continued to tidy up the bar area.

Did I want to talk about it? I guess I fucking did, because for the next hour I told him all about the shit that had brought me here. He continued to serve me beer, but slipped me glasses of water in between; insisting I would thank him for it in the morning. I had to admit, while I was still feeling pretty relaxed, I had sobered up some from earlier. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, since I'd originally come here with the intention of getting trashed, but it would be nice not to feel like crap tomorrow. It was also probably a good idea not to embarrass myself at this wedding; my mom would never forgive me.

"So," Jasper said as he finished serving another customer and made his way back over to me. "You had no idea she was fucking around?"

"Nope," I replied. "Not until I heard her shouting 'harder big boy, give it to me hard and fast.' Even then I think I was in denial. But there's no coming back from seeing your girlfriend being taken up the ass over the back of your sofa."

"Ouch!"

"I know. She'd never even let me get a finger in there before."

"No, I meant that must have hurt you, seeing that."

I laughed for the first time in two days. "Yes," I said, still laughing. "I knew what you meant. I was just messing with you."

"Fucker!" he replied, but laughed with me.

-oxo-

I spent the rest of the evening propping up the far end of Jasper's bar, despite several attempts to get me up on the dance floor. I rolled my eyes as half of the single female guests seemed to make it their mission in life to 'help me get over my break up'. Didn't they realize I didn't want help? Well, not of the female kind. Barring my mother, I now considered them the enemy; the root of all evil. I was quite content to sit here, sinking beer after beer and chatting with Jasper.

I found him to be an excellent listener, not surprising considering his job, and I kept up a constant stream of conversation as he worked the bar. I was amazed that he hadn't told me to shut the fuck up already. He must be getting bored of hearing me bitch and moan about life, but he just laughed and told me that even though my ex was a 'raging whore', his words not mine, that it wasn't the end of the world. He also told me that if I'd only open myself up to new experiences, then my life could be a shit load more interesting.

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that; I mean, I liked things a little kinky in the bedroom, but I wasn't up for whips and chains, or shit like that. It was all a moot point anyway, since I was now sworn off women.

"Edward? Edward dear?"

"Oh no," I groaned, as I looked round and saw my mother heading my way with one of the bridesmaids in tow.

"Ooh look," Jasper whispered behind me. "We've got another taker for the Edward Cullen Charm Experience." I turned back to give him the evil eye and he just laughed at me. Again. Before I could say anything, I felt my mother's hand on my arm and I reluctantly swiveled back round on my stool to face the inevitable.

"Hey, Mom."

"Edward, honey. I'd like you to meet Heidi. She's Victoria's friend from Chicago." Joy. Victoria was my cousin's new wife, who was okay, I guess, but I didn't want to be paired off with any of her friends or family, no matter how hot they were. As girls go, Heidi was pretty fucking hot; even in my 'I hate women' state I could appreciate that. But once again, I just couldn't muster up any interest.

"Nice to meet you, Heidi," I said, being polite but not overly friendly. I didn't want to encourage the girl, after all.

"Right, I'll leave you kids to it, then." I winced at my mother's none-too-subtle attempt at pushing us together as she winked at me and made a hasty exit.

"So, Edward." And here we go. "Why is someone as hot as you, sitting over here on your lonesome?"

I took a deep breath, preparing to let her down gently and send her on her way.

"I'm not here on my own, I'm here with Jasper," I said gesturing over at him, as he stood watching us with an amused expression.

"Oh," she said, confusion tingeing her voice, before she switched her gaze from me to Jasper. Her eyes ran the length of his body and back up again. "Oh." A look of understanding passed over her face, making me think that she might have actually grasped the fact that I wasn't looking to replace Kate any time soon.

Then she did the strangest thing. She leaned over the bar towards Jasper, smiled at him and said, "Lucky fuckers. It's always the hot ones." She said goodbye, and left me sitting there wondering what the fuck that was that all about.

As soon as she was gone, Jasper burst out laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?" I asked angrily, not enjoying being out of the loop.

"She thinks we're together."

"What do you mean, together?"

"She thinks we're gay, and that you're my boyfriend," he replied with a big grin on his face.

"Why the fuck would she think that?"

"Because, you idiot, you told her you were here with me. You know, with me."

"I didn't mean it like that, for fuck's sake! I'm not fucking gay."

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because, it just does, okay? Why doesn't it bother you at all?" I asked, noting he wasn't at all phased by Heidi calling him gay.

"Why would it? I am gay."

Oh. Well, that would explain it.

"I see."

"You see?"

"Yes."

"Does that bother you, too?" he asked, his usual air of confidence missing for the first time tonight.

Did it bother me? I didn't think so. Finding out that Jasper was gay didn't alter the fact that I'd had a much better time at this wedding than I'd anticipated, and it was all down to him.

"No, it doesn't bother me," I said, watching as he relaxed back into his confident self.

"Good. You know, with you being off women and all, maybe you should try life on the other side. I could help with that," he said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I choked a little on my beer.

"Thanks, but no," I answered, after wiping my mouth and chin.

"Shame," he replied with a wistful smile. "I bet you've got an awesome cock." I was sure he hadn't intended me to hear the last part as he muttered it under his breath, but I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Why yes, Jasper; yes, I have.

-oxo-

I watched lazily as he wiped down the bar one last time and threw the cloth in the trash.

"Want to go get a drink with me?" he asked, watching me closely. "Unless you've had enough already, that is."

I thought about his offer for a minute. I wasn't nearly as drunk as I'd planned to be, and I really didn't want to go back to my lonely apartment just yet. Plus, I liked talking to Jasper; he'd done an excellent job of distracting me this evening. As I looked around me, everything was being packed away, though.

"Don't you have to pack up the bar and... stuff?" Ok, so I wasn't at my most eloquent, but in my defense I'd been drinking for the past five hours. Most of the guests had long since disappeared. As soon as the bride and groom had left, the numbers had started to thin dramatically. My mom and Dad had thankfully left about an hour ago, after I'd promised them I'd get a cab home and not drive.

"No. I have people to do that for me."

"People?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yes, people," he smirked at me. He did that a lot, I'd noticed. "I only tended bar tonight because my regular guy called in sick."

"Oh."

"So, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Don't sound too excited," he laughed lightly.

"Sorry. I'm just not really in the mood to deal with any more girls tonight." After the fiasco with my mother and the bridesmaid, I couldn't really handle any more female interaction this evening.

"You won't have to worry about girls where I'm taking you."

"You're a member of a gentleman's club?" I asked, thinking that a men only club was just what I needed."

"Something like that," he muttered under his breath. I swore I saw him smile to himself and I got the distinct feeling he knew something that I didn't.

"Come on," he shouted over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. I swallowed down my sudden apprehension and followed him out to his car.

-oxo-

"A gay club?" I almost screeched in his ear as we walked up to the entrance. "You brought me to a gay club? What the fuck, Jasper?" This was so not the gentleman's club that I'd pictured in my head. "I thought we were going to your private club?"

"We are," he replied, nonchalantly.

"But I thought..."

"I know what you thought," he interrupted me. "I never said what type of club it was and you never asked."

While that was strictly true, he'd certainly let me believe that we were going to some 'posh' club where men sat around smoking cigars and drinking whiskey. Hadn't he? We reached the big glass double doors and I hesitated, hanging back a little as Jasper greeted the burly doorman. When he realized that I wasn't beside him any longer, he stopped and turned round, regarding me seriously.

"Relax, Edward." He took a couple of steps back over to me and lowered his voice. "You said you didn't want to have to deal with girls all night, and this is the perfect place for that."

"Yes, fucking perfect. I'll just be fending off men all night instead!" I ranted, waving my arms about like a mad man. I wasn't being arrogant, I just knew from past experience that I was apparently appealing to men as well as women. Fuck.

"If you came in here on your own, then yes, I dare say your sexy ass would be getting a lot of attention," he said, looking me up and down in a way that made me shift uncomfortably. Not only because of what he was implying, but because I kind of liked him looking at me like that. I made a mental note to stick to water from now on.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, still stubbornly refusing to move.

He took a couple more steps, until we were almost touching and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Because I own the place, Edward, and they wouldn't dare touch what's mine." His words sent an involuntary shiver down my spine and I swore I felt his tongue graze my ear. He slapped my ass for good measure, and I'm sure my face must have been a picture, because he took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"For fuck's sake, I'm just playing with you."

"It's not fucking funny," I grumbled, secretly thinking it was pretty funny, but there was no way I was telling him that. I dutifully followed him into his 'club'.

"Seriously, though," he said as the doors closed behind us, "No one will bother you if you're with me. They can also spot a straight man a mile away," he added, looking at me pointedly.

Yeah, too fucking right I was straight. I may be sworn off girls forever, but that didn't mean I wanted cock all of a sudden. Even if I did find Jasper strangely attractive with his golden hair, big blue eyes and his smooth hands. He was clearly very in touch with his feminine side and that was obviously why I felt a certain stirring down below when he looked at me in that way of his. But the fact remained that he had a cock, a big one from what I'd noticed earlier. What? It was impossible not to notice it in those jeans he had on.

What the fuck would I do with a cock? I mean, I knew what to do with mine, I was pretty fucking good with it, if I did say so myself, but that was different. The thought of playing with someone else's made my ass cheeks clench, and not in a good way. Mmm, maybe I could be the giver in the relationship? I shuddered at my own thought. Why the hell was I even thinking about this shit?

"What's going on inside that pretty head of yours?" I suddenly focused in on my surroundings to see that we were now inside the main body of the club. The decor was dark, but tasteful, with booths along the far wall, a huge dance floor in the middle, and a bar along the wall closest to us. The music was loud and I could feel it vibrating throughout my body. How had I not noticed all of this? I shook my head to clear it of my wayward musings and saw that Jasper was staring at me, still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, erm... nothing much," I said, looking anywhere but in his eyes. I knew it was fucking stupid, but I felt if I caught his gaze, then he'd be able to tell exactly what I was thinking about.

"Mmhmm. Nothing. Right." He eyed me suspiciously, but let it drop. Thank God. "What would you like?"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"To drink, Edward. What would you like to drink?" Jasper had that damn smirk again, and I was almost positive he was teasing me. Did he somehow know what was going on in my head?

"I'll have a beer, please," I managed to get out without looking like an idiot this time.

He ordered our beers and a couple of whiskey chasers, downing them immediately.

"What? I need to catch up with you," he explained, when I looked at him questioningly.

After we were served, Jasper led me through the dance floor to a booth over in the corner. It was busy in his club, but not packed to the rafters like some places I'd had the misfortune to be in. I did a double take as we walked past a couple in one of the booths, certain that I saw some oral gratification taking place. My eyes snapped over to Jasper, who was watching me curiously. He just shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence. Maybe it was; it wasn't like I'd ever been in a place like this before.

"Does that happen often?" I asked, still in shock at such an act taking place out in the open, and the fact that I hadn't been totally grossed out by it. I wasn't sure which I found the most disturbing.

"Yes," he replied matter-of-factly. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really," I replied, deciding to be honest with him.

"Good. There's hope for you yet!"

I was about to open my mouth and ask him what the fuck he meant by that, before I noticed him grinning and realized he was teasing me. Again.

"Very funny."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to be funny," he said it deadpan, and I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. The way his eyes bored into mine would suggest that he meant it. I swallowed thickly and decided a change of topic was in order.

"So, Jasper. How did you come to own this place?"

He proceeded to tell me about how he'd started working at the bar here about five years ago. He came into some money just over 18 months ago and offered to buy it. He knew the owner was thinking about selling up, and he had big ideas about how to improve the place. The owner decided to sell, and here he was, nearly a year later, with one of the best gay clubs in the city.

"Wow," I said, my extensive vocabulary deserting me once again.

"Wow, indeed," he mocked.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, and I began to play with the label on my beer bottle, picking at the edges until it peeled away. My eyes wandered around the place, and I discovered that the couple I saw earlier wasn't the only one openly going at it in the club tonight. I was drawn over to the corner, where I could definitely make out some fucking cock groping going on. Both of the men were young, early twenties maybe, and one of them was giving a very impressive hand job. I had to grudgingly admit, the way he was working that shaft and paying particular attention to the head, was making me more than a little hard.

I sensed movement next to me, and when I felt Jasper's warm breath on my cheek, I noticed that he'd scooted round and was now sitting next to me, watching with me.

"See something you like, Edward?"

"No," I replied, but judging by the growing bulge in my trousers, I was obviously lying.

"Oh, I think you do. I think you like it a lot."

He ran his finger up the side of my thigh, barely touching me, but I felt it deep in my groin.

"I could help you with that problem you've got. That big, hard problem." His eyes dropped down towards my crotch and my problem got even bigger. I put my beer down abruptly, positive it was the reason I was reacting this way. "It's loony juice, Edward" my grandmother's words echoed in my head. Maybe she was right. I liked pussy. Sweet, tight, wet pussy. Well, I did until Kate screwed me over. Now I just enjoyed the pleasures of my own hand, and a bit of leftover strawberry flavored lube. Don't ask why I had it. It had been wishful thinking on my part. Little did I know she was saving her backdoor activities for someone else.

The rubbing of Jasper's hand up and down my thigh brought me swiftly back to the present and my current uh... , predicament.

"I'm fine, thanks," I almost squeaked out, but he didn't stop stroking me.

"Really?" His voice was soft, soothing almost. "Because I can almost see you throbbing, through those tight black pants of yours. I just bet your cock is straining to get out and get a bit of action. I could make you feel so good, I promise. Imagine how my long fingers would look, wrapped tightly around you. I know you've thought about them." It was true, I had fucking thought about them, but I'd not gone so far as to picture them around my dick.

"I know how to work a cock, Edward. I'm a fucking expert. I could make you come so hard with just my hand." He was still whispering into my ear, his breath hitting my neck and making my hair stand on end. I felt his tongue flick out and taste my skin there.

"Mmm, I like how you taste." His voice oozed sex at this point and I was torn between bolting from my seat, and having him just take my fucking cock out and be done with it. "I'd like to lick you elsewhere and see if you taste just as good all over," he carried on softly. "Would you like me to suck your long, hard dick? Take it in so deep that you'd hit the back of my throat? I always swallow, Edward."

Jesus Fucking Christ!

I shot up out of my seat, startling us both. Jasper looked a little shell shocked at my sudden movement and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, man." He lowered his hands and looked up at me. "I didn't mean to come on so strong, I just saw you watching those two." He gestured to the handjob couple who had thankfully finished. "And I got carried away. You're just so fucking hot, I couldn't help myself. For a minute I forgot that you're straight."

As flattered as I was that he found me attractive, I was in a little over my head and I needed to get out of there.

"It's fine, really. I just... I think I should probably go."

I watched his face fall, and I felt a little pang of guilt deep inside.

"Of course. Let me take you back out and I'll order you a cab."

"You don't have-"

"It's the least I can do after scaring you half to death."

"You didn't scare me," I insisted.

"Edward." He raised his eyebrows. "You shot out of the booth like your ass was on fire." As he said it, his gaze dropped down to my behind and I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Sorry," he said. He didn't look very fucking sorry, but, at least the tension of the last twenty minutes had gone and things felt relatively back to normal between us. We were both a little drunk, so I blamed our almost moment on that.

He led me back through the crowded dance floor and towards the exit. The closer we got to the door, the more my bladder screamed for relief. There was no way it would wait until I got home.

"Uh... Jasper?" He stopped walking and turned to face me. "I need to take a piss, badly. Where are the restrooms in this place?"

"I don't think you're quite ready for that experience yet," he laughed, though I wasn't entirely sure why. "Here," he said, handing me a key card. "Use my office bathroom. It's through the third door on the left." He pointed down the hall. "Need a hand?"

I shook my head vigorously and quickly left to relieve myself, Jasper's laughter following me down the hall.

-oxo-

"So, I guess this is your taxi." We were standing outside the club waiting for my cab, which looked to have just turned up. We both stood there awkwardly, the whole thing feeling strangely like the ending of a date. He fished something out of his pocket and thrust it into my hand. I looked down to see it was his business card, with his number on it.

"In case you ever want to talk... or anything," he added softly.

I wasn't sure what the anything was, but I didn't really want to ask. I opened the door and slipped inside the relative safety of the cab, leaving Jasper alone on the sidewalk.

I had intentionally avoided giving him my number; I didn't think I'd be seeing him again. It was obvious he found me attractive and, despite my actions in his club, I was sure when I woke up in the morning, all clear headed, I would be throwing his number away too. I closed my eyes and dozed for the rest of the journey home.

-oxo-

"I'm so fucking glad you called." Jasper whispered, peppering kisses down the back of my neck. His hands rested on my shoulders before making their way further down.

Me too, I thought as one of his hands traveled down my front and palmed my cock through my jeans. "So fucking hard. Is that all for me?"

"Yes," I replied, my voice sounding all breathy.

"That's good, because there's so much I want to do with you, Edward."

I shivered, as he deftly undid the buttons on my jeans and slipped his hand inside. His long fingers wrapped around me and my breath caught.

"Oh, I do like a man who goes commando." He stroked me hard as if to emphasize the point. His hand disappeared momentarily and I almost screamed for him to put it back. When I felt it again seconds later, it was slick, coating my cock with whatever he'd used. My jeans slipped down to my knees, giving him total access. "It makes getting what I want so much easier."

He pressed up behind me, pushing himself against my ass.

"Can you feel that?" he asked, one hand grabbing my hip to make me feel even more of him. I nodded my answer, not trusting my voice anymore. "It's been like that since you called."

His hand continued to stroke up and down my length, I closed my eyes and my head fell back against his shoulder.

"I knew you'd have a fucking awesome cock, Edward." I could almost hear him smirking at me. "I can't wait to have it in my mouth, tasting your cum as I swallow it down." I grew impossibly harder at his words and felt his breathy laugh next to my ear. "You like the thought of that, don't you?" I nodded again. "I might even let you fuck my mouth; you can grab my hair and take me as hard as you like."

I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach, knowing I wouldn't last much longer if he continued to whisper filthy fucking words in my ear.

"You're so close, aren't you?" he said, rubbing his thumb over the head of my cock and causing me to moan loudly. "When I've made you come with my hand, I'm going to bend you over and fuck your tight ass, hard and fast. Just like I know you want me to."

He switched hands, his lubricated fingers now teasing me from behind, while his other one took its place on my cock.

"You'll need to be ready for me," he purred, slipping one finger inside me. "I'm gonna fuck you with my fingers first, so that you can handle all of me."

Oh, God!

He added a second finger and began to stroke me harder with his free hand.

"I love your cock. It's so fucking big. I want to feel it inside me, stretching me as you show me how you use it. I bet you'll be so good. Pounding into me roughly with your-"

And I was done for.

"Aahh... Jasper!" I screamed my release and came all over my stomach.

What the fuck?

I sat up in bed and looked down at the sticky mess on my skin. Gross. I was twenty two years old, not seventeen, for fuck's sake. Whipping off my t-shirt, I quickly cleaned myself up and frantically looked around my bedroom. I fully expected Jasper to be there, smirking at me, but I was alone.

It was a dream.

A gay dream.

A hot-as-fuck, orgasm inducing gay dream.

But a gay dream, nevertheless.

I sat there dazed and confused, wondering what the hell that was all about. I was sober now, I shouldn't be thinking about Jasper, let alone having pervy sex dreams about him and screaming out his name. I hated to admit it, but it was one of the best orgasms I'd had in a long while, and that was saying something, because Kate had been fucking awesome in the sack.

I spied Jasper's business card resting on the top of the crap in my trash can. I must have thrown it away when I got in last night. I stared at it for a while, half expecting it to leap up and shout 'Call me'. After convincing myself that it wouldn't bite, I reached over and fished it out, turning it over and over between my fingers.

I didn't know what that dream meant, if it meant anything at all. I tried not to remember the way it felt to have him stroke me, but it was crystal fucking clear in my head, even if it was only dream Jasper. The memory of it was making my dick hard, and I had no idea how I fucking felt about that.

I looked down at his card, still clutched in my hand. His name stood out in big bold type, mocking me, daring me to just pick up the phone. I knew then I wouldn't be throwing his card away after all. It was my only connection to him, and the thought of losing it, made me feel a little sick. I grabbed my phone and entered his number; just in case I lost the card, obviously, and then set it back down on my table.

I wouldn't be calling today; to be honest, I didn't fucking know if I would ever call him. But I knew I wanted to have a way to contact him, just in case I ever changed my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE NOTE VOTING DATES FOR DTJ HAVE CHANGED:<strong>

Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting August 30 - Sept. 13, 2011

Winners Announced by Sept. 16, 2011

_MAKE SURE YOU'RE SIGNED UP FOR **AUTHOR ALERTS** TO GET VOTING REMINDERS AND DETAILS. VOTING INFORMATION WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON OUR PROFILE ONCE VOTING IS OPEN._


End file.
